


Edward Cullen Ain't Got Shit On You

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [19]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Relationship, Vampires, slight angst, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: “Fuck you, team Jacob all the way.”





	Edward Cullen Ain't Got Shit On You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Vampires
> 
> I can't believe I'm already behind again, but to be fair, I couldn't do anything with how shitty the wifi was. It literally took me an hour to write a paragraph, so I just stopped. But I'm back now kiddies<3

“I thought the point of this whole movie education thing is to, you know, watch good movies.” Isak eyes Even warily, but doesn’t move from his spot on Even’s bed. Even huffs, balancing his laptop, a bag of chips and two mugs in his arms.

“Listen, it’s not stellar, but at this point Twilight can be considered a classic, so we’ve got to get through them. And holy shit, get off your ass, I’m going to break my computer.” Isak rolls his eyes, reluctantly pushing off the bed. He reaches for his mug, earning an eyeroll from Even. Isak pokes his tongue out at him in retaliation for stealing _his thing._

“The Fast and Furious movies are classics. Fuck it if we’re talking vampires, From Dusk til Dawn is a classic. This shit is straight out of a teen girl’s wet dreams. The Emoji Movie is probably better than this. I’m shocked. Really. The great Even Bech Næsheim choosing Twilight over -” Isak speaks with about 300 chips in his mouth, but Even’s become an expert at ‘Isak’ and cuts him off by flicking his forehead.. 

“Ok, first of all, they aren’t the only vampire movies we’re going to watch so shut the fuck up. Uh, dos, it totally could have been a teen boy’s wet dream too. And c, the Fast and Furious franchise is just an excuse to milk money from guys that watched it as a kid and decided they needed to be loyal to the movies that go boom, nyoom, and ooh tits. It’s like, douche fodder.” Even climbs in bed, pulling his duvet up over his lap. Isak still feels awkward here, unsure where the line is in their friendship. Even is tactile by nature, constantly touching people, friends. Even loves and gives, and somewhere along the way, Isak had fallen for it. For him. So he stays awkwardly angled away from Even, on top of the covers.

“Don’t get all woke on me. And as someone who enjoys tits, it should be right up your alley. Bitch.” Isak grins at Even sputtering down at him. 

“Oh my god, Isak, stop.” Isak relents, taking in his friend’s flushed face. 

.

“Ok, I’m not trying to knock on Kristen Stewart or anything, but there’s no way two guys _that hot_ are _that_ into her.” Isak watches the screen, enthralled by the scene before him. Even’s never seen a prettier sight. 

“That’s rude, but I’ll let it slide because I know what you’re really saying is you’d let both of them bone you.” Isak blushes and Even can feel his heart in his throat. 

“You can’t possibly be telling me that you don’t want to get under Taylor Lautner. He’s like. I would lick those abs.” Even giggles quietly, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

“I’m team Edward, so no. But, like objectively, if he doesn’t speak, I can see it.” Isak snorts.

“Fuck you, team Jacob all the way.” Even looks down at Isak, taking in the way the light colours his features. His lashes are impossibly long, and his cheekbones razor sharp. There’s little about him that’s unappealing to Even. 

“What, you aren’t into pale guys with amazing hair?” He means it as a joke, but his voice doesn’t seem to want to cooperate. It’s serious enough to pull Isak’s attention from the movie. He looks up at Even, eyes full of something Even doesn’t quite know, almost shaking his head. There are times when he thinks Isak might feel the same way, but he closes off when Even’s too forward. So they’ve done this dance for years now, this back and forth. He can’t tear his gaze away, though. Isak is so close, his eyes growing wider, until he realizes he’s leaning in. Isak backs away first. Panic across his face. _Don’t go there. Not now._

Even swallows back his confession, instead he laughs loudly, trying to break the sudden tension. “Oh my god you’re really into this, huh? What happened to ‘it’s a teen girl’s wet dream’? Or-or ‘The Emoji-’”

“Evennn.” Isak whines and Even feels the relief rush through him. Isak pushes him a little, but turns back to the screen. It may always be like this. Moments where they get so close to the line, where if they just nudged a toe over, they’d probably fall off the ledge. It could end years of the most incredible thing they’ve ever had. So Even loves him quietly. In ways that Isak can’t read into. And for now, Even is content.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are lovely<3


End file.
